


Swan Queen in Larkhall

by giftofamber



Category: Bad Girls, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Swan Queen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 22:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giftofamber/pseuds/giftofamber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Swan Queen/Bad Girls AU fic. Emma and the fairy-tale characters are in Larkhall prison instead of Storybrooke, and Emma has to break the curse with True Love's kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swan Queen in Larkhall

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I've gotten a lot of questions that I think would be explained with the addition of the cast of characters.
> 
> Once Upon a Time character: Bad Girls counterpart
> 
> Emma Swan: Nikki Wade
> 
> Regina Mills: Helen Stewart
> 
> Mr. Gold: Mr. Fenner
> 
> Belle: Shell Dockley
> 
> Ruby: Zandra Plackett
> 
> Mary Margaret Blanchard: Julie S. and Julie J.

"When you need a helping hand, don't expect them to understand, what's another day, another week, another year? When we shouldn't be here?"-'I Shouldn't Be Here,' Bad Girls the Musical

Emma Swan tended to the Larkhall garden alongside Mary Margaret. Each inmate had their own jobs and responsibilities, and they had gardening and upkeep of the grounds. Emma thought the job wouldn't be so bad if Mary Margaret would just shut up about this stupid curse.

"Emma, if you think about it, it makes perfect sense. We haven't done anything wrong, but we're all stuck here in this prison. It has to be an evil curse," Mary Margaret prattled on and on and on.

"Look, it doesn't matter if it's a curse or not. We're still stuck here, and at least the new governor gives us something pretty to look at," Emma grunted, shoving the spade into the dirt.

"Pretty? But she's the Evil Queen? How can you think she's pretty?" Mary Margaret looked incredulous

"Have you seen the women in here? Ruby is wired, always looking for her next fix. Belle is just plain crazy and using sex to get favors from Gold," Emma shot back.

Mary Margaret shuddered at the mention of Mr. Gold. Out of all the prison guards, he was definitely the worst of the bunch. "Say what you will about Belle, but at least she keeps his appetites from straying to the rest of us," she countered.

"Thank god for that. See, no curse," Emma insisted. "Although I wouldn't mind if Governor Mills treated me like that."

Mary Margaret saw the governor out of the corner of her eye. "Shh, she'll hear you."

"From all the way up in her office?" Emma joked, turning to see the dark haired woman in full business attire standing in front of her with a clipboard. Her eyes gave the other woman a once over, pausing appreciatively at the white button up shirt, thinking how easy it would be to tear it off of her pale velvety skin, and pausing again at the short grey skirt and how it accentuated her lovely curves. She subconsciously licked her lips as she debated whether the passion and pleasure would be worth the result of being placed on Rule 43. The sound of the other woman's voice startled her out of her reverie, bringing a rosy blush to her cheeks.

"Miss Swan, my office is lovely, but it has a lousy view of the prison. I prefer to get to know each of my prisoners personally," Regina smiled, completely unaware of the thoughts going through Emma's head.

Mary Margaret muttered under her breath, "I'm sure you do."

"Good day, Miss Blanchard," Regina acknowledged Mary Margaret with a smirk.

Mary Margaret replied back, faking a smile, "Good day, Miss Mills."

"Miss Swan, may I have a word?" Regina asked.

Emma nodded, motioning for the two of them to go inside the shed. Regina entered first, and Emma closed the door behind them. "Is there something I can help you with, Miss Mills?"

"Your appeal came through today," Regina paused, waiting for the news to sink in, "I'm going to put you on enhanced. I want you to win this appeal."

"Enhanced? My own cell?" Emma couldn't stop the grin from enveloping her face.

Regina rolled her eyes, "Stop looking at me like that Miss Swan. You'll make everyone think I've gone soft."

"Why have you taken such an interest in me then, miss?" Emma purred, closing the gap between them effortlessly.

Regina stood her ground, although she looked positively petrified. "Miss Swan, I should think the answer would be obvious. The other prisoners look up to you. This would boost their morale."

Emma leaned in closer, her eyes mesmerized by the red lips in front of her, "So this has absolutely nothing to do with you wanting more time alone with me?"

"Absolutely not-" The words barely escaped Regina's mouth as she felt Emma's lips meet her own; her mind warring with her body as she sensed the curse she'd so carefully created falling to pieces around her, powerless to True Love's kiss. Everything went dark around her as the prison disappeared, and suddenly they were in the Enchanted Forest, amongst countless fairy-tale creatures, and Regina held onto Emma for dear life.

Mary Margaret, aka Snow White, shouted, "Emma, you did it! You broke the curse."

Emma looked around her, "Oh my god, you were right. We were cursed. But how? Why?"

"Every curse is powerless against True Love's kiss. I knew you would break the curse, but I had no idea...even the Evil Queen has a True Love," Snow White shook her head.

Regina watched Emma's reactions, suddenly feeling very vulnerable and desperate, "Emma, could you ever forgive me?"

"What kind of 'True Love' would I be if I said no? Something I learned in that prison you created: everyone deserves forgiveness," Emma touched Regina's cheek tenderly.

Snow White sighed, "It gives new meaning to the phrase 'if one of us gets out, she gets out for all of us."

Regina wasn't really paying attention to Snow White. All she cared about was that her Emma wasn't leaving her. Now that she had her true love, she had no need of the curse or the title 'Evil Queen'. Her eyes shone at Emma, "I love you."

The Blue Fairy screamed, "Just kiss already!"

Regina giggled at their audience and immediately complied, covering Emma's lips with her own, as a bolt of lightning came down from the sky and disappeared to reveal a beautiful rainbow in its place.


End file.
